This Is Really Happening
by AKATSUKIANDTEENWOLFLUVER
Summary: Tiffany Connors is abused mentally and physically. Her parents beat her anytime they can, and to make it worse the Akatsuki are in her house. How will she deal with all of the pressure? No pairings yet decided but read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but this is my second Akatsuki story about them coming to this world, but this time they aren't cats. Anyways, let's get this goin'.**

Tiffany's POV

"Were leaving for a day we'll be back tomorrow , you stupid failure of a child." my dad said.

Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Tiffany Connors , and I'll just give you a highlight of my life. I am now sixteen-years-old and as you can see, my parents pretty much hate me. My mom and dad both beat me senseless, but they leave a lot so I don't have many bruises but bruises are still there. I'm not the prettiest girl, just normal blonde hair and dull green eyes. I have to wear mostly baggy clothes, because if I wear something form fitting it hurts my bruises. I like watching Anime, I know what you're thinking I must be a loser. Well, yes I am. Not one person wanted to be my friend just because of how I act. I like being weird and loud, but since I have no friends, I'm quiet and people think I'm creepy. I was cut from my line of thought when I got a slap to the face.

"Didn't you hear me?" my dad said glaring at me.

"Yes, dad I heard you." I answered. But this time I got punched in my face.

"Don't call me dad! You are NOT my child!" my dad yelled at me.

"Sorry, Mr. Connors." I mumbled.

"If you'd said that the firs time, this could've been avoided." he said walking out my door, slamming it behind him. I crawled to look out my window, I saw my mom and dad pull out before turning to drive away. I breathed out a sigh of relief and walked to my bathroom. I looked at my reflection, and grimaced I hated the way I looked. After so many times of being called ugly, I started to believe it. I shook my head and started to patch my face up. When I was done, I went into my room and started to watch Naruto on her TV. It was another episode with the Akatsuki, I really loved them. Who wouldn't love them they were awesome. 'If only they were real.' I thought to myself. When the episode went off, I started to listen to music on my phone. With that I went to sleep, but I failed to hear the noise from downstairs.

Normal POV

"Pein, where are we?" Konan asked looking around at the house.

"I don't know look around see if anyone's here." Pein said.

"Hai, Leader-sama." everyone said as they went to look around. Itachi and Kisame went into one room, Kakuzu and Hidan went into another room. Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi went into someone's room. And Pein and Konan went into a different room.

"Sempai, look it's a person in here." Tobi said to them.

"Go tell Leader-sama, brat." Sasori said. Deidara grunted and left out the room. Sasori looked around the girl's room.

"Hm, she has no artistic ability none what so ever." Sasori muttered still looking around. The rest of the Akatsuki came into the room looking for the person. Itachi saw her and leaned down to look at her face.

"She looks young, but she might be older." Itachi said backing away from her.

"Should we wake the bitch up?" Hidan asked pulling at his scythe.

"She might know something leave her alone." Pein said. Hidan said a few curses and fixed his scythe back into place. Their heads snapped to the girl once they heard her move, and she stopped going back to sleep.

"Wake her up." Pein said. Tobi ran over and started to shake the girl hard. She moved and pushed him away a couple of times, but he kept shaking her. So, Deidara pushed Tobi out of the way and pushed the girl out of the bed. When he did her head hit her night stand. She sighed and rubbed her head, when she looked up she didn't know whether to cry or scream. She had the Akatsuki in her house, she wasn't a fan girl she was just surprised to know that they were here in her home.

"The bitch froze up! HA!" she heard Hidan say. She turned to look at him, then turned back to look at the rest of them.

"Girl, what is your name?" she heard Pein say.

"Tiffany." she answered in a small voice.

"Well, Tiffany where are we?" he asked.

"You are in Miami, Florida. You've probably never heard of the place, you are in a different world." she answered, Pein looked at her as if she had grew another head. Next thing Tiffany knew she was flying across the room with a kick to her stomach. She laid down in a heap on the floor.

"You didn't think I would believe that did you?" he asked her. She rolled over on her back and leaned against the wall. She looked up at him, and hissed when she in inhaled to much.

"Now how about you tell me where we really are?" Konan said kneeling down next to her as she whipped a kunai knife out. Tiffany looked at the knife with wide eyes, and nodded her head.

"So, where are we exactly?" Konan asked pointing the knife in Tiffany's face.

"As I said before, you are in Miami California. it's the truth, I am telling the truth I'm pretty sure you can tell." Tiffany said. Itachi looked to Pein and nodded his head acknowledging that she was.

"Konan back away she's telling the truth." Pein said. Konan nodded and moved away from her.

"We will need somewhere to stay, we will stay here. You will follow everyone's rules and if you don't then there will be consequences. Am I understood?" Pein said. She nodded her head and looked away.

"Use your voice." he ordered.

"Yes, I understand." she said not looking at him.

"Good. You will call me Leader-sama, and that is all. You will not talk to us like one of your friends-" he got cut off by Tiffany.

"Well, I wouldn't know how to talk to you, considering I have no friends." She said and she was met with the wall again.

"Last rule, do NOT cut me off." he said pushing her back into the wall. She slumped against it then, pushed herself back up. She thought he was going to talk, but got cut off by a front door that got shut. Tiffany's eyes went wide as she looked to her window. She saw her parents getting out of the car.

"They were suppose to come back tomorrow." she muttered.

"Who are they?" Konan asked.

"Their my parents. Listen please you guys have to hide please just hide." Tiffany begged.

"Why should we, un?" Deidara asked.

"Please just hide please please." She begged some more.

"We will hide, but we want a full explanation when we're done hiding." Pein said and they all disappeared. She heard her front door slam shut. Tiffany ran to her bed and pretended to be asleep. She heard her room door open, and she whimpered a little. Someone smacked her hard in her face.

"Wake up bitch." she heard her mom say. She still pretended to be asleep. This time she was met to a stomp on the side of her stomach. She cried out at the all the pain that came from that one kick.

"You should've woken up." she heard her mom say. She looked up at her mom, and stared at her.

"Come here Tiffany." her mom said to her. Tiffany already knew what was coming, she shook her head quickly.

"Well, I'll come and get you." her mom said grabbing her by her hair. She was dragged downstairs into the basement. She was tossed inside of an old freezer that they had. She couldn't get out of it, because it had a chain to get locked up. She screamed to the top of her lungs wanting to be out of the freezer but she was ignored. It felt like hours when she was finally let out of the freezer by her dad. She wanted to cry, but she held it in. He grabbed her roughly around her arm and dragged her to her room. He threw her on the floor and kicked her where Pein had kicked her at.

"We're leaving now. We came back, cause your mom forgot something." he said walking out. When the front door closed and the car was out of the driveway, the Akatsuki came out looking at Tiffany's body that laid motionless on the floor. She moved her hand to drag herself to the bathroom, and the Akatsuki members watched her drag herself. Once she made it, she patched herself up hissing every now and then. She limped to her bed and laid on her back, taking shallow breaths. Pein stepped forward and looked at her.

"Explain why your parents are beating you." he stated.

"I never really knew, I just remember one day my dad coming home really angry about something then he saw me and he lashed out. He told my mom to join in and she did ever since then the beatings never stopped." Tiffany said to him.

"Well, we will continue this conversation tomorrow." Pein said.

"You can pick whatever room you want. I just need to heal up enough." she said to Pein. He nodded and walked out, but before her went out of the door. He looked at Tiffany.

"Tobi will be sleeping in here with you." he said then walked out. Tobi turned around and looked at Tiffany who was staring at nothing.

"Do you know who I really am?" Tobi asked in his child-like voice.

"Yes, I do. And I have to say that you have valid reasons to do your plan." she answered him.

"So, you do know. Well, I don't want you telling anyone." Tobi said in his real voice. Tiffany turned her head to look at him but then turned back because it hurt.

"I wouldn't do that, I like the members, but I wouldn't tell them that big secret. You're my favorite character, I couldn't tell your secret even if I wanted to. The reason I like you is because I know the real reason to why you do everything." she said looking at the ceiling.

"Don't get emotional on me. I just want to go through my plan and you can help me every now and then okay?" Tobi said lying next to her.

"Yes, I understand." she said sleepily.

"Now go to sleep." he ordered.

"Okay." Tiffany answered going to sleep. Tobi sighed and shook his head, he could not have this girl messing up his plans.

**Okay done there are no pairings so far, but I really want it to be with Obito. Anyways, review.**


	2. Chapter 2:Conversations

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, and this is for Alice-Italy-Haruhi she inspired me for the next chapter. Okay, let's get this goin'.**

Tiffany's POV

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of a thud, from downstairs. I heaved myself up, and limped to my door. I opened my bedroom door, and walked near my stairs, then I heard yelling.

"Tobi! You idiot stop, hm!"

"Sempai! Tobi's sorry!"

"You both should b quiet before you wake the girl up."

"Well, tell that to Tobi, hm."

I walked downstairs to let them know that I'm up. As I came downstairs, they all watched me wince every other second.

"Are you okay?" Kisame asked me. I looked up at him, and nodded.

"Yes, I'll be fine after a while." I said softly, but he heard me.

"Why don't you speak up?" he asked.

"Because I have to keep my voice down, while talking to my parents. If I speak any louder than this, I get punched." I said in a dead voice.

"Can't you get away from them?" Sasori said.

"No, I doubt anyone would help. Since I'm not aloud to go anywhere." I said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Pein asked me.

"In the kitchen, Pein-sama." I said, hoping I wouldn't get hit. I didn't hear anything, so I kept moving. When I got in there, I saw we had almost no food. I just closed the refrigerator and looked through the cabinets. I saw we had a couple of packs of ramen left, I fixed me a pack of them. I sat there until they were finished, and ate in silence. Once I was done eating, I started to clean the whole house. I started washing the dishes, then swept and mopped the floor. Then, I went into the living room and saw none of the members moved from their spots. I started to fix up everything, and made it look somewhat presentable. Then, there was a knock on my door. I went to answer it, but stopped. I started to think what if it was my parents. I just shrugged and went to answer it anyways. I saw that it was a girl from my school there, but not any girl one of the most popular ones.

"Can I help you?" I asked her cautiously.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you did that social studies homework?" she said to me rolling her eyes slightly.

"Uh, yeah. I'll go get it." I said about to shut the door in her face. She stopped me, and glared.

"You could at least invite me in." she said. I just opened it more so she could get inside. She walked past me and stayed by the door.

"I'll run and get it, you can stay right here." I said to her. I left and ran in my room, I went to the my desktop and grabbed the homework that was already there. I went back downstairs, and handed it to her. She looked at me, and just glared.

"Don't think this made us friends. You're still a bat shit crazy bitch who deserves to be in an insane asylum." She said then walked out my house, and slammed the door. I didn't cry or do anything for that matter. I just stood there until I heard a voice.

"Who was that?" I turned around and saw Itachi.

"It was a girl from my school she wanted to borrow my homework." I told him.

"I thought you didn't have any friends?" he asked me.

"I don't they just ask me for it to still be considered smart." I said walking away from him.

"Then, why give it to them?" he asked me.

"That's a question that I don't even know the answer to." I said to him walking back into the living room. I finished cleaning it up, and I sat on the floor hugging my knees.

"Why not just sit on the couch?" Tobi asked in his child like voice.

"I'm not aloud to." I said simply.

"Your parents aren't even here though, hm." Deidara said to me. I raised up my pants leg to show them a ankle bracelet.

"You see this? My parents made this for me. It shows them where I'm at, what I'm doing, and if I'm going somewhere other than school I get electrocuted. And if I'm sitting there, they will know and I will be beaten, again." I explained to them.

"Can't you call someone?" Sasori asked.

"Nope, they take every form of communication with them wherever they go." I said to them.

"Well, your parents are really fucked up." Hidan said.

"Yeah, I know." I said to him nodding.

"That person at the door who was it?" Konan asked.

"It was a girl from my school, names Ashley. She wanted to borrow my homework." I told her.

"I thought you didn't have friends?" she said glaring at me, I saw her moving towards me, and on instinct I shielded my face.

"I don't she's just a mean person who always gets what she wants." I said peeking out from my arms. I looked up and saw her face relax from the scowl. I still had my arms around me protectively though. I heard car doors close and I looked at them. They only nodded and I ran up to my room and sat on my bed. I grabbed my social studies book, and made it seem like I was studying. I heard the door slam shut hard, I instantly knew that I might not live now. I heard stomps up the stairs, and a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said loud enough for them to hear. My door opened, and my mom and dad walked in. They glared at me, and I looked away.

"How may I help you Mr. and Mrs. Connors?" I said to them submissively.

"We see you cleaned up, good job. We'll be gone for two weeks. Not like we'll care if you die or not. You can't go anywhere, you can't do anything. You stay in this house, got it?" My dad growled at me.

"Yes sir." I said to him. He nodded and walked out of the room. My mom looked at me, and I turned my head.

"I can't stand you. You were the reason for a lot of things. If you were never born, your father and I could've been happy alone. But you came and messed that up _Tiffany._ I could end your life right here and now." She said grabbing my neck as she tightened her grip. I started to struggle, then black dots came around my vision. My attempts to get away were getting weaker. Then, I felt the pressure go away but I was already unconscious. I woke up, but it was dark outside. I looked around and saw I was inside my room. I flopped down on my back, but a scream ripped through my body. The door opened and I looked to see the entire Akatsuki. I touched my back, but I hissed. I went into my bathroom, and looked at my back. I saw 'Devil's Child' carved into my back. I put my head down with my hair shielding my eyes. I didn't cry I simply grabbed peroxide and grabbed a big towel. I started to clean my wound, then wrapped gauze around my body. I sat on my floor, and looked around my bathroom. I saw my belt, and I looked up at the pole on my shower. I slowly crawled to it, but I stopped. Was this something I really wanted to do?

I shook my head and stepped away from it. I went into my room and sat on my bed.

"You know we could always kill them." Pein said. I shook my head.

"It's fine, after years of it happening you just get used to it." I said lightly.

"But no kid should even have to put up with that, nevertheless their own parents doing it." Itachi said. I gave them a sad smile, but shook my head.

"What did they do to you?" Sasori asked me. I raised my shirt, and unwrapped the gauze. I heard a lot of noises when they saw it, but I simply re-wrapped the gauze. Then, I turned to them.

"I don't need any sympathy. In all honesty, I wouldn't really care if I was killed. This stuff has been going on since I was 6 years old." I said without caring.

"We understand that, but why would you not care about living?" Kakuzu said to me.

"I have nothing to live for. No one would miss me so why not." I bluntly.

"Well, Konan heal her please." Pein said. Konan nodded and came forward to me. Her hands made contact with my back, and I flinched a little. After a short period of time, I felt stronger. I turned towards her and said thank you.

"I've never felt so energetic in my life." I said hopping out of my bed. I went by my door, and grabbed on the ledge. I started to lift myself up, and started doing pull-ups. I kept doing them, then I jumped down and did push-ups. After a while I stopped, and looked at them.

"Pein-sama do you think one of your members could teach me how to fight?" I asked him.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Well, I want to protect myself." I said simply.

"I'll think about it. Until then go to sleep." he said leaving out with Konan following him. The rest of the members followed them out after saying goodnight. Or in Hidan's case 'Shut up, and go to fucking sleep.' I laid down, and looked out my window. I turned towards my ceiling, and scowled hard. I will get revenge on my parents, and they won't even know what came at them.

"What're you thinking about?" Tobi asked me.

"How to brutally hurt my parents." I replied back to him.

"I have to say I like this side of you way better. Stay like this and you won't even have to worry about most things." he said laying next to me. I looked at him, and stared at him. Then, I turned my head back to the ceiling.

"I have to go to school tomorrow. Goddamn it." I said setting my alarm clock.

"What is school?" Tobi asked me.

"A place where kids go when they turn 5 years old until they're 18 years old. They teach the kids about they're history, math, English, creative writing, and other things. Then, after you're down with school you have to go to college, which you go to for another four years." I explained to him.

"What grade are you in?" he asked me.

"I'm in the eleventh grade, and I turn seventeen during the summer." I said to him.

"Well, you don't have that much time to go." he told me.

"Yeah, I could get away from here get my own place." I said smiling slightly.

"You seem more carefree on this topic." he told me.

"Well, when I'm alone, I have to keep myself entertained some kind of way." I said back to him.

"Tell me what happens later on in the show." he said to me.

"Well, after Sasori dies, you take his place. You then become Deidara's partner. Then, Deidara dies, and they will all think that you died with him, but you didn't. Then, its Hidan, he gets crushed under some rocks. Kakuzu loses all of his hearts. Itachi goes against Sasuke, but he's already sick. Pein gives away his chakra to bring everyone else back to life, you kill Konan, because she's going to try and kill you. Then, there's Kisame, he dies because he didn't want to give away any information." I told him.

"So, that's what happens to them." he said. I nodded, and shifted in my bed.

"Thank you for the information. Now go to sleep." he told me, and I nodded. I got under my cover and turned my back towards him. Then, I was out like a light.

**Done, ehhh not my best chapter, but it could've been worse than this. So please review. **


End file.
